Stalked
by IFacebookedYourMum
Summary: [Being stalked, Artemis decided, was not necessarily a good thing] :: It's up to 5U3M4R1 to win the heart of Master Fowl! Direct parody.
1. Sighting

**Stalked**

Part One - Sighting**  
**

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland**

Being stalked, Artemis decided, was not necessarily a good thing.

Sure, it was good for the ego (and yet slightly disconcerting) knowing that somebody fervently admired him (to the extent of stealing his trash), but, quite frankly, it was beginning to fray upon his nerves. To him, the shower was perceived as a relatively peaceful place, when one could go about their _personal_ business with no thought regarded to the outside world.

The aforementioned shower was not meant to be guarded by Butler, under the shadow of fear than a rabid fan could quite possibly make her way into, and violate the privacy of young Master Artemis.

In his study, the boy internally shivered. He really _did not_ need another note from the girl. The last one was a strain to all speakers of the English language. Not some peculiar hybrid between letters and numbers.

"OMFG HAHA I LUB U ARTY SOOO MUHC 3 3!!!!112! U ROX MI WRLD!!! LOLOLOL11!!"

Re-reading the latest 'note', Artemis massaged his temples with thumb and forefinger. He would surely go insane via the ramblings of a hormonal teenage girl - the genius had received the first note five days ago, and had acquired a subsequent one each day. Upon further speculation, Artemis sincerely _hoped_ that the notes were from a teenage girl. Female, in general, would be a mercy.

Somebody rapped on the door of his study. Through a process of elimination, Artemis decided that the mystery knocker was Butler. The knocked was firm, yet not deafening, with the raps well spaced apart, indicating a general confidence around the persona.

It also helped to the judging process that there was nobody left in the house _besides_ him and Butler.

"Enter," called Artemis, still frowning at the note.

Indeed it was Butler who entered. "Artemis," he said, shutting the door behind him. "It appears that somebody has sent you a letter."

"Then why not place it with the rest of my mail, Butler?" Artemis murmured, now holding the note up towards the light.

Butler hesitated. Then wordlessly he rested the document in front of his principal.

Artemis glanced toward it, and visibly recoiled from the shockingly pink envelope. Upon further (tentative) inspection, it was revealed that a number of lurid, hot pink hearts adorned the paper, and a strange smell was wafting gently towards him. Artemis's nose twitched. Yes, he definitely smelled _perfume_. Was there no end to this person's depravity?

His manservant cleared his throat. "Maybe I should open it. Remember, we do not know what this … _unstable_ person could have planted inside."

"Yes, that would be apt."

Holding the letter gingerly between two fingers with the flap pointed away from him, Butler slit open the letter with the tip of a throwing knife.

And was promptly engulfed in a haze of smoke (that somehow managed to hit Butler, despite the opening being in a different direction to him).

"Butler!" said a startled Artemis, upsetting his chair.

Butler blinked twice, dropping the letter. "Yes?"

Artemis furrowed his brow. "Are you quite alright? I suspect that the chemicals inside the envelope reacted with the oxygen, but I am not sure of the effects. Do you feel any different?"

The bodyguard was confused. "What just happened?"

Immediately, Artemis became more perplexed, and not a tad apprehensive. Reaching down, he picked up the letter with a handkerchief, and pulled out a piece of paper folded inside.

_Dear Artykins,_ said the letter, in cursive, flamboyant handwriting.  
_I hope you liked my notes so far – a symbol of my undying love for you!  
Inside this letter is a piece of paper. But also a magical gas that I brewed up – a gas which will cause you to be powerless against my advances! Hah hah!  
Anywho, I'll be stopping by soon. As soon as I shake off some Recon jock, bent on knocking me out. I've stopped him so far – the power of our love keeps me going!_

_Soon to be in your arms,  
Destiny Devereaux Violette de Fleur._

Artemis's left eye twitched. What in the heavens was going on here?

Unfortunately, the doorbell rang. The young genius had a feeling that he wasn't about to enjoy the company.

* * *

**Dublin, Ireland **

"D'arvit!" cursed Destiny Devereaux Violette de Fleur. "Stop following me!"

Luxurious mahogany hair streamed out behind her toned, athletic body, as she raced through southeast Ireland. So far, she had been chased through the Aran Islands, across the sea, past the Shannon Estuary, across the Blackwater, then to Cork Harbour (where she had actually fallen IN, thank the Gods), had managed to lose the police for a bit (by cleverly using her Olympic swimming skills to reach Wexford Harbour), and there followed an 80 mile chase to Dublin, where, in all miracles, she had not been caught, hit by a car, or broken a nail.

Leaping over a fence, Destiny landed perfectly on her hands, and tucked her long legs into her chest, ignoring the Neutrino blast that had just missed her. Smirking, she spring boarded forward eight feet, dodging yet _another_ shot. Really, the odds were against her.

After another hour of running, dodging, and occasionally fighting back against the LEP officer – Destiny did not like violence but was beyond grading in Aikido, Wushu and Brazilian Jujitsu – she arrived at the wrought-iron gate of-

"Fowl Manor," she stated, a smug smile crossing her porcelain features.

Some ways behind her, a groan was heard sounding from an LEP helmet.

* * *

**Fowl Manor **

"Should I answer that, Artemis?"

"Perhaps that would not be the most prudent course of action." Unfortunately, the bodyguard was out of the door before Artemis knew quite what was happening. He groaned. _Of course. That envelope was meant for me, not Butler. Some concoction has him acting peculiarly._

Pursuing Butler, Artemis took the stairs two at a times, reaching just in time to witness his bodyguard, friend and mentor open the door to … _someone_.

--

Destiny frowned. "You're not my Artykins."

Butler agreed. "No, I'm not."

"_Where_ is my Arty?"

"In the house somewhere."

The girl smiled. "Well then, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to take him with me. Possibly get married. In Thailand."

Butler thought about this. "I don't think his parents will agree to that." He knew that the age of consent in Thailand was significantly lower that Ireland, with parental permission.

"Huh. Well then, I'll just have to convince you!" Destiny Devereaux Violette de Fleur flipped her hair over her shoulder, and slunk into a defensive position.

Butler had a bland expression on his face. "It's okay. You can go and see him." He even stepped aside for her, revealing –

"_Arty!_"

Artemis grimaced, and prepared himself to be embraced by an unknown member of the female species.

He was not disappointed. With a bone-crushing grip, she seemed to attach herself like a limpet onto his side.

"Butler, could you please remove our guest?" The aforementioned guest let go.

"Something's wrong. You should be all over me!"

Rubbing circulation back into his left arm, Artemis sneered. "Excuse me, mademoiselle, for not falling at your feet. I do not appreciate being assaulted, and I am sure that members of my staff do not find it amusing, being under whatever spell you have placed him in."

Destiny stared at Artemis, then at Butler, who waved merrily from his position at the door. Then back to Artemis.

The resonating cry of "_D'ARVIT!!_" was heard from the hall of Fowl Manor.

* * *

**Dublin, Ireland **

The newly reappointed Captain Holly Short muttered a few choice curse words as she chased experiment 5U3M4R1 across Ireland. Damn Foaly and his foolish research. Thanks to the centaur, there was now an escaped test subject leading her on a merry dance through the Emerald Isle.

"Stupid pony," growled the elf. "If _only_ he knew where to stop. If _only_ he _thought_ about the consequences. If _ONLY_-"

Her tirade was cut off by a whinny. "Holly…" whinged Foaly. "I already said I was sorry. But Vinyáya said that this would be a vital step for the People…"

"No she did not," snapped the fairy. "She said that what you were doing was a waste of time. Which it is. And now _your_ waste of time had progressed into _my_ waste of time. You following this?"

Foaly made some noises that Holly supposed were meant to sound remorseful. To her, it sounded like he was coughing up a carrot.

"But I said I was sorry. What more does a quadrupedal have to do around here to get forgiveness?"

"If you were sorry, you'd be up here, chasing down this fool. I've been doing this for over a _week_. A d'arviting WEEK! I'm tired. I'm hungry. I ache from where that idiot's kicked me. For Frond's sake, with this new jumpsuit on, I look like a man. Do you _know _where she's kicked?!"

Foaly winced.

"I'm sweaty and I stink, while _she_ on the other hand, does not. I do not even want to _know_ what you've done to her so she doesn't smell!"

The technician was slightly worried. It would appear that Holly was in a ranting mood – she never complained about missions. "Look, Holly, I don't know why you're complaining-"

Holly blew up. "I've been out about grounds for a _week_, flying in BROAD DAYLIGHT, chasing after one of YOUR damned _failed experiments_! That thing, on the other hand, ducks my Neutrino blasts, flights me in _midair_ – MIDAIR, FOALY! – and is going on a wild goose chase! And you have the GALL to tell me that you DON'T know why I'm complaining?!" She shut the connection off after that, silently fuming once more.

Foaly didn't bother opening a link to her again. Even he, with his limited social skills, knew when to back off.

Grumbling over, Holly concentrated on catching up to 5U3M4R1. It just figured, thought Holly, that she had to be able to _somehow_ counteract the seeker-sleeper inside of her. And have been able to dodge Holly's Neutrino blasts. And be able to race around Ireland, without tiring in the slightest, only sleeping when Holly slept. _To give you a fair chance_, she had smirked. Flipping that long hair over her shoulder.

Holly snorted. Only 5U3M4R1 could keep her hair perfect whilst on the run.

The scenery looked familiar to Holly as she flew by on her Hummingbird wings. Opening the throttle a tad further, she sped over the Irish scenery (thankful of her shield and the relative quiet of the place) and with the zoom in her visor, spotted her target.

In front of a very similar manor.

She groaned. It just _had_ to be Artemis Fowl, didn't it? Accelerating, the distance between her and Fowl Manor dissolved and she touched down lightly, a little way beyond front door, just in time to hear the exchange between Butler, Artemis, and 5U3M4R1.

This was not bound to be good.

Holly had a theory about what to do in a situation parallel to this one. Of course, she had no idea that it would actually _work._

Bursting through the door, Holly fired off two level one Neutrino blasts, effectively taking out Butler. He would most likely hinder, not help the situation, considering that 5U3M4R1 had affected him with some spell. The experiment squealed.

Holly pointed the weapon at Artemis. "Freeze, or the Mud Boy gets it."

"No! You can't kill my Arty!" The rogue creation appeared to be torn between clutching onto 'Arty' as hard as possible, or fighting Holly for him. She settled for stepping several feet away from him, scowling, yet still sending coy glances at him.

Artemis shot the officer a look that seemed to be conveying the message of _shoot me NOW._

Holly realized that she would have to take the initiative in this arrest. "Experiment 5U3M4R1, you are under arrest for breaking out of Haven Laboratories, venturing above grounds without permission, making contact with humans, ignoring the officer sent to take you in, assaulting said officer, and causing her grief."

Artemis perked up. "'Her'? Unless I am mistaken that would make the officer Holly Short?"

"Hey, Artemis. Long time no see," she greeted him, not taking her eyes off of 5U3M4R1. "Sorry about Butler."

He shrugged. "There are no side affects, and I am sure that he will understand. Just one question," he asked casually, glancing at what he knew her to be, Destiny Devereaux Violette de Fleur. "I assume that who you named 5U3M4R1, has in fact given herself the name of Destiny Devereaux Violette de Fleur?"

Holly stared for a moment, letting this information sink in. After what seemed to be an eternity, she burst into cackles.

"Artemis," she said, amidst guffaws. "Foaly said, that once she's named herself, that means that she's found a target. Call me a pixie, but I'd say she's after you!"

Artemis looked less that pleased. "I think that I understand just what type of 'target' I am. And believe you me, discovering it was not a pleasant experience."

Holly raised an eyebrow. "I can imagine. Anyways, I need to take 'Destiny' back to Haven so Foaly can fix whatever he started. And let escape."

Artemis mimicked her eyebrow. "What did he do?"

The LEP officer sighed. "I'll tell you once she's been apprehended. See you." Holly turned to Destiny, who was currently torn between staring beseechingly at Artemis, and glaring daggers at Holly.

"Right. You're coming with me. If you come quietly, then maybe you'll get a reduced sentence." Holly pointed her Neutrino at the escapee, indicating for her to follow.

Unfortunately, 5U3M4R1 had other ideas.

"No way!" she cried, dashing to Artemis. "I'm not leaving my Arty-poo to go with a … a _man-woman_!"

Holly growled. "'Man woman', eh!" With a fluid motion, she raised her gun, and shot off six Neutrino bursts in quick succession.

Towards Artemis.

* * *

**AN:-** Yes, I still have to learn how to update. I actually thought about FINISHING this story before posting it. But then I thought again.  
_Yours until vampires turn vegetarian,  
**.:VampirePeaches:.**_


	2. Escape

**Stalked**

Part Two - Escape

**Op's Room**

Foaly was watching the drama unfold in the Op's Room, down in Police Plaza. Since Sool had been kicked off, he alternated between manning Section Eight and the LEP. It was demanding, but the budget was _fabulous_. The centaur grinned. Caballine was impressed by the way he managed to keep things up. Things were getting serious between them after almost four years, and Holly persisted in teasing him about the permanent loss of him tinfoil hats.

Although, the escape of 5U3M4R1 was partially Foaly's fault…

Folowwing the death of Julius Root, Foaly was trying to perfect the ultimate LEP suit, to minimize fatalities. Unfortunately, not many officers were keen on being the test subject of the new suit, (considering that there were a few … 'bugs' left in it), so the technical genius had to come up with making the new suit work.

Unknowingly, Opal Koboi had played a part in this – she had given Foaly the idea of using a clone to test out the new suit.

Using the mind of a guinea pig (ironically, the one which had been booted out when Leon Abbot's personality had taken over), the genius poured into the suit a batch of chemically engineered organic … _slop_, for lack of a better term (he hadn't patented the invention yet, and therefore didn't waste time giving it a cool name). Turning the suit's micro coils up to fairy body temperature, he used a series of electrical jolts to put the spark of life into the fusion, and left it for the eight months of the gestation.

He then set out to find masters of various fighting arts, used the Retimager and stored the information. Foaly repeated the process with other experts, be it with culinary arts, chess, or nutritionists.

Of course, he acquired the consent of these people first, once they knew that it was 'LEP business'. It also didn't hurt that a good portion of those were acquainted with Julius Root.

Foaly realized that what he was doing what not particularly legal, but he was desperate. The LEP could not afford to lose any officers, and if the Commander turned out to be someone like Ark Sool once more, the casualties would be far greater. Foaly knew it from the bottom of his hooves to the tips of his ears.

Once all the information had been stored, Foaly inputted it into the almost complete fairy. Along with some of his own, 'special' adjustments.

But things don't always go according to plan, and Foaly found himself with tail between legs, kicking himself over the escape of his creation, 5U3M4R1.

For it was a case of created over creator. Inadvertently, the centaur had made he experiment far too smart – and it had broken out two days before 'birth', hijacked a pod heading for Ireland. Foaly was reluctant to alert the authorities, but after Vinyáya had been unceremoniously thrown out of a shuttle heading for Tara, by a "brunette bimbo", Foaly was forced to spill everything.

Vinyáya was furious. Her training squad, consisting entirely of males, did not even bother trying to counter the hijacking (being far too occupied with ogling the female).

Ergo, it was Captain Holly Short who was sent above ground to locate the runner, equipped with an entirely new bodysuit, and strict instructions to arrest and return the rogue. Wryly, Foaly noted that a deduction labelled "_Expenses for Retrieval of 5U3M4R1_" applied o his budget.

The genii's attention snapped from his musing, back to the plasma screen. Holly was talking to Artemis and –

"D'arvit," breathed Foaly.

* * *

**Fowl Manor**

As Holly elevated her Neutrino, Destiny Devereaux Violette de Fleur's mind raced through the possibilities. _Okay, think, Destiny Devereaux Violette de Fleur. What can you do? You can't stop the trigger happy elf. You can't whisk Arty off to Thailand. You can't stop bad romantic comedies._

Foaly's programming had apparently worked. Whilst thinking of all these viable routes, her legs had been working on automatic, rushing her into the path of –

She fell down, unconscious.

Holly retracted the visor of her helmet, and blew imaginary smoke from the tip of her Neutrino. "That's lucky. My thumb _almost_ hit a higher setting."

Artemis could only stare.

Holly brushed off his penetrating stare. "What?" she questioned rhetorically. "It was the only way, Mud Boy."

He stared.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best line of action. But it worked! It's using your initiative that gets you places."

Artemis cleared his throat, regaining the use of his voice. "I do not believe that a mere theory is reliable, when faced with an unknown enemy. _Especially_ if acting upon the theory could render your only ally unconscious."

Holly scowled. "Well it didn't, and you have that 'mere theory' to thank.

"Surely," he replied dryly. "However, do not celebrate yet. You still have the dubious task of transporting your escapee back to Haven."

Holly groaned. _Just_ what she needed; to be transporting a deadweight such as 5U3M4R1 through the chutes, and then getting her back to the labs. Unnoticed.

Sometimes Holly hated Foaly and his (so-called, she suspected), 'genius'. This was one of those times. What the D'arvit had possessed them to make this thing?

The elf sighed. She could ponder these mysteries of life another time. For now, she had to concentrate on apprehending 5U3M4R1. Holstering her weapon, she said goodbye to Artemis, spared a glance at the prone Butler, and dragged the creation by the leg closer to the door. Attaching a Moonbelt around her, Holly slid down her visor, and opened out her Hummingbirds. "I'll be in contact soon, just to explain things. There won't be any forms for me, as this, technically, never happened, or a team up, but it'll be more than likely that I'll be back later to check for damage."

Artemis inclined his head. "Of course. As long as … _Destiny Devereaux Violette de Fleur_ … is well away from myself, I am willing to turn a blind eye to this fiasco, and not claim, what is sure to be, a hefty sum of compensation due to damage to my person and associates."

Holly turned to glare at him, but noticed the small smirk playing about his thin lips. "Watch it, Mud Boy," she mock-snarled, and flew off.

* * *

**Chute E1, Tara**

Unfortunately, things were not going quite as planned for Holly. 5U3M4R1 had woken up whilst travelling to Haven, and was currently in the process of hurling abuse at her captor.

"You stupid, _stupid_ girl. As if you, a mere … _elf_," she spat the word. "Could eve dream of defeating I, Destiny Devereaux Violette de Fleur." She pronounced the name grandly, tossing her head in a (Holly presumed) royal fashion. The effect was somewhat lost as it came from one who was strapped, face-down (Holly felt little mercy after her gender [lack of, according to the escapee had been insulted one too many times) upon a row of seats. Holly was in the front of the pod, steering,

"Okay, look," she said calmly to the flailing being. "You're less than a year old. I'm over eighty. Therefore, that doesn't give you the right to call me a _girl_. I'm not even human, let alone a human child. Second, you're a rouge from Foaly's lab. While he may view you as some sort of step forward in the world of mutation, the LEP see you as a criminal about to be processed. You've already been _defeated_. And third," stated Holly. "Your name is really stupid."

Destiny Devereaux Violette de Fleur made a sort of strangled scream and kicked her bound legs. "Yeah," snorted Holly. "That'll get you far." And gave an extra burst of acceleration into Haven.

* * *

**Commander's Office, Police Plaza**

"So let me get this straight," growled Vinyáya, her eyebrow twitching. 5U3M4R1 had fallen asleep due to exhaustion (actually, Holly had stunned her with her Neutrino again, but nobody was going to look into that detail). "This … thing? – calls herself – it is a she, right? - Destiny Devereaux Violette de Fleur, escapes overground by hijacking MY pod, caused general havoc in Ireland for approximately a week, and this mess culminates with her stalking the same Mud Boy whom we have been repeatedly involved with?"

"Actually Commander ma'am, she sent him letters of the love variety over the period of five days, knocked out Butler, the bodyguard with some sort –"

"Did I TELL you you could speak, pony?"

"Er, no Commander."

"That's what I thought." Vinyáya slumped into her chair, rubbing her fingers across her greying temples. The three were loated in the Commander's private office, to which no-one could access without her explicit permission. Foaly and Holly had been summoned to Vinyáya's office the minute 5U3M4R1 had been locked in isolation – the centaur had made sure it was much, _much_ higher security than what was previously utilized. Holly had caught him muttering about laser blast panels and other various defence mechanisms – she swore she had heard something about a troll, but that thought had dissipated as quickly as vole curry down a gnome.

The elf broke out of her thoughts as the Commander sat up ramrod straight.

"Right," she barked. This is no time for time wasting. We need to get this situation sorted, and fast. Foaly, what can you tell me about our fugitive?

"Three foot two, dark hair, pale skin, knows a variety of Mud Man fighting techniques … Er, Commander ma'am?"

Vinyáya was glaring daggers at the technician. "What in Frond's name possessed you to give her MUD MAN knowledge? As if creating some rogue isn't bad enough …" She trailed off. "Continue, you imbecile."

Foaly stared at his hooves, abashed. "Er … basically I was testing out the prototype for a new suit and needed a test subject."

Holly frowned. "You couldn't have asked one of the meatheads in Recon? They wouldn't have minded, or noticed if you poured Stinkworm sap over them…"

Foaly coughed. "Well, there are still some bugs to be worked out in the suit. You probably don't want to know."

"From what you've had to say, I'm inclined to believe you." Sensing he wasn't quite knee-deep in dung, the centaur continued.

"Anyway, I needed a test subject. I'd been planning this for a while now. There's a lo of complicated science involved, bio-chemistry and what not. I won't bore you with the details. Basically, after eight months of careful care, you're left with a shell of a fairy. Pixie, in this case."

Vinyáya raised an eyebrow. "A tribute to Koboi, perhaps?"

Foaly shrugged. "Perhaps. So, it's not enough to have this shell – it doesn't work, in essence, as it should – no soul. So, I borrowed one. Remember Leon Abbot?" Foaly glared in defence at Holly's dropped jaw, as things clicked into place in her mind.

"It wasn't like he was using it at all! To the full extent, at least. All it needed was a couple of tweak to function as it should. I inputted the basic qualities I wanted in her – strong sense of justice, strength of mind, sarcasm-"

Holly coughed.

"-_Sarcasm, _bravery … I think that's about it." Vinyáya frowned again. It seemed like she did that a lot when in conversation with Foaly.

"So, you basically created the most basic fairy … who appears to be perfect?"

The centaur shrugged. "Not a great deal of thought went into the personality – the purpose was to have something that could test the suit out to find out the full potential, without being hesitant. The furrows in the Commander's brow deepened so much they may as well have been used for irrigation. She held her tongue, but beckoned Foaly to continue.

"So, I waited the eight months, and sure enough, things were progressing nicely. I checked regularly, but then the unthinkable happened.

"She escaped over ground thanks to your incompetence and I spent a merry week chasing her over half of Ireland?"

Foaly gulped, knowing not to anger this particular elf. Although, by her narrowed eyes, and thinly veiled light-hearted tone, she was less than happy.

"Erm … Sorry about that Holly. But, it gets easier now. As you know, she appears to have become attached to the Mud Boy himself, Artemis Fowl."

Holly narrowed her eyes further at him. "How does she even know who Artemis is?"

"I'd imagine it's because she heard us talking about him whilst she was in utero, per se. Susceptible to sounds and so on. Being as intelligent as created, it's no surprise that she saw him as a worthy … "companion". Or whatever females these days want."

Vinyáya spoke up, after mulling through her thoughts for a while. "But, _why_ in the blazes would she pick a human boy for whatever she's doing?"

Foaly said, hesitantly. "Technically, she regards me as her father. Which," he snapped, staring mulishly at the now-laughing Holly. "I do not desire to be in anyway. Opal Koboi is in jail, so that leaves Artemis Fowl, the smartest and most devious person that she's heard of. I guess it didn't occur to her that he's about two foot taller, lives above ground and is human. Oh," he added as an afterthought. "5U3M4R1 seemed to assume that Artemis would go along with whatever she said. And when none of her messages were replied to, she somehow concocted a classified Atlantean fungi mixture. Don't ask me how she got her hands on it!" he screeched defensively. "She escaped, which should have been impossible. She outruns Holly in daylight. She gets her hands on the most unlikely of things with no viable explanation. I tell you, 5U3M4R1 can't be real."

The Commander raised her hand, halting Foaly's tirade. "I see. This fiasco is mostly your mess. However, as much as I'd like to, I can't blame you for all of it. See what you can do to stabilize her. With any luck, we can find a place for her amongst the People. If not, you're fired." She sad this with such a straight face, Foaly whipped his head up to look at her. Then scowled. "Very funny, Commander. You're worse than Julius."

Vinyáya smiled prettily. "I try."

--

The trio trekked out to the Op's Room, the centaur in the lead. Vinyáya and Holly striding behind.

"How are you holding up, Captain? I'm taking it for granted that you haven't rested yet after chasing after that 5U3M4R1 thing." Holly grinned wearily.

"Just dandy, Commander. No, really. This mission hasn't particularly difficult; just a lot of flying."

Vinyáya nodded, pleased with her subordinate. "You know, I've been thinking-"

But whatever she was thinking was cut off by a half-scream, half groan from Foaly.

"What is it?" demanded Holly urgently, rounding the corner into the Op's Room. Foaly banged his head against a heated plasma computer screen repeatedly. Holly sniffed the scent of singed centaur hair filling the room, wrinkling her nose.

"The D'arviting _thing_ has escaped. AGAIN. From the D'arviting highest security!" Foaly indicated to a smashed tank on the ground; a greenish, viscous liquid oozing out. The thick glass laid disarrayed in chunks, on the floor of Foaly's domain. Fat splashes of fluid were flung around the room, as if the escapee had been in a hurry. Sticky handprints indicated where said escapee had opened the only door, and fading footprints down the corridor.

Vinyáya turned, furious, at the centaur. "Fix this, _now_, or I'm ordering you to be sent to the glue factory."

* * *

**AN:-** Updating in Canada, where it is _fabulous_. Not sure when the next chapter will be out, but it will be.  
_Yours until vampires turn vegetarian,  
**.:VampirePeaches:.**_


End file.
